jat_factor_4fandomcom-20200215-history
List of Billboard Hot 100 chart achievements and milestones
Song milestones Most weeks at number one *'16 weeks' :Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men — "One Sweet Day" (1995–1996) *'14 weeks' :Whitney Houston — "I Will Always Love You" (1992–1993) :Boyz II Men — "I'll Make Love to You" (1994) :Los del Río — "Macarena" (Bayside Boys mix) (1996) :Elton John — "Candle in the Wind 1997" / "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" (1997–1998) :Mariah Carey — "We Belong Together]" (2005) :The Black Eyed Peas — "I Gotta Feeling" (2009) *'13 weeks' :Boyz II Men — "End of the Road" (1992) :Brandy and Monica — "The Boy Is Mine" (1998) *'12 weeks' :Santana featuring Rob Thomas — "Smooth" (1999–2000) :Eminem — "Lose Yourself" (2002–2003) :Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris — "Yeah!" (2004) :The Black Eyed Peas — "Boom Boom Pow" (2009) :James Harrison — "Recovery" (2012–2013) :Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell — "Blurred Lines" (2013) *'11 weeks' :Elvis Presley — "Hound Dog" / "Don't Be Cruel" (1956) :All-4-One — "I Swear" (1994) :Toni Braxton — "Un-Break My Heart" (1996–1997) :Puff Daddy and Faith Evans featuring 112 — "I'll Be Missing You" (1997) :Destiny's Child — "Independent Women Part I" (2000–2001) *'10 weeks' :McGuire Sisters — "Sincerely" (1955) :Pérez Prado — "Cherry Pink and Apple Blossom White" (1955) :Debby Boone — "You Light Up My Life" (1977) :Olivia Newton-John — "Physical" (1981–1982) :Santana featuring The Product G&B — "Maria Maria" (2000) :Ashanti — "Foolish" (2002) :Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland — "Dilemma" (2002) :Kanye West featuring Jamie Foxx — "Gold Digger" (2005) :Beyoncé — "Irreplaceable" (2006–2007) :Flo Rida featuring T-Pain — "Low" (2008) :Rihanna featuring Calvin Harris — "We Found Love" (2011–2012) Most total weeks in the top ten *34 weeks – James Harrison — "Recovery" (2012–2013) *32 weeks – LeAnn Rimes — "How Do I Live" (1997–1998) *30 weeks – Santana featuring Rob Thomas — "Smooth" (1999–2000) *29 weeks – LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett and GoonRock — "Party Rock Anthem" (2011–2012) *28 weeks – Jewel — "Foolish Games" / "You Were Meant for Me" (1997–1998) *26 weeks – Savage Garden — "Truly Madly Deeply" (1997–1998) *25 weeks – Chubby Checker — "The Twist" (1960 and 1962), Toni Braxton — "Un-Break My Heart" (1996–1997), Timbaland featuring OneRepublic — "Apologize" (2007–2008) Most total weeks on the Hot 100 *76 weeks – Jason Mraz — "I'm Yours" (2009) *69 weeks – LeAnn Rimes — "How Do I Live" (1998) *68 weeks – LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett and GoonRock — "Party Rock Anthem" (2012), Imagine Dragons — "Radioactive" (2013) *67 weeks – Awolnation — "Sail" (2013) *65 weeks – Jewel — "Foolish Games" / "You Were Meant for Me" (1998), Adele — "Rolling in the Deep" (2012) *64 weeks – Carrie Underwood — "Before He Cheats" (2007) *62 weeks – Lifehouse — "You and Me" (2006), The Lumineers — "Ho Hey" (2013) *60 weeks – Los del Río — "Macarena" (Bayside Boys Mix) (1997), Lady Antebellum — "Need You Now" (2010) Number-one debuts *Michael Jackson — "You Are Not Alone" (September 2, 1995) *Mariah Carey — "Fantasy" (8 consecutive weeks) (September 30, 1995) *Whitney Houston — "Exhale (Shoop Shoop)" (November 25, 1995) *Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men — "One Sweet Day" (16 consecutive weeks) (December 2, 1995) *Puff Daddy and Faith Evans featuring 112 — "I'll Be Missing You" (11 consecutive weeks) (June 14, 1997) *Mariah Carey — "Honey" (3 consecutive weeks) (September 13, 1997) *Elton John — "Candle in the Wind 1997" / "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" (14 consecutive weeks) (October 11, 1997) *Céline Dion — "My Heart Will Go On" (2 consecutive weeks) (February 28, 1998) *Aerosmith — "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" (4 consecutive weeks) (September 5, 1998) *Lauryn Hill — "Doo Wop (That Thing)" (2 consecutive weeks) (November 14, 1998) *Clay Aiken — "This Is the Night" (2 consecutive weeks) (June 28, 2003) *Fantasia — "I Believe" (July 10, 2004) *Carrie Underwood — "Inside Your Heaven" (July 2, 2005) *Taylor Hicks — "Do I Make You Proud" (July 1, 2006) *Britney Spears — "3" (October 24, 2009) *Eminem — "Not Afraid" (May 22, 2010) *Kesha — "We R Who We R" (November 13, 2010) *Britney Spears — "Hold It Against Me" (January 29, 2011) *Lady Gaga — "Born This Way" (6 consecutive weeks) (February 26, 2011) *Katy Perry — "Part of Me" (March 3, 2012) *James Harrison — "Recovery" (12 consecutive weeks) (December 15, 2013) *Baauer — "Harlem Shake" (5 consecutive weeks) (March 2, 2013) *James Harrison — "Gimme What I Don't Know (I Want) (December 21, 2013) Biggest jump to number one *97–1 – Kelly Clarkson — "My Life Would Suck Without You" (February 7, 2009) *96–1 – Britney Spears — "Womanizer" (October 25, 2008) *80–1 – T.I. featuring Rihanna — "Live Your Life" (October 18, 2008) *78–1 – Eminem, Dr. Dre and 50 Cent – "Crack a Bottle" (February 21, 2009) *72–1 – Taylor Swift — "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" (September 1, 2012) *71–1 – T.I. — "Whatever You Like" (September 6, 2008) *64–1 – Maroon 5 — "Makes Me Wonder" (May 12, 2007) *60–1 – Rihanna featuring Drake — "What's My Name?" (November 20, 2010) *58–1 – Flo Rida — "Right Round" (February 28, 2009) *53–1 – Rihanna — "Take a Bow" (May 24, 2008) *53–1 – Taio Cruz featuring Ludacris — "Break Your Heart" (March 20, 2010) Artist achievements Self-replacement at number one *Elvis Presley — "Hound Dog" / "Don't Be Cruel" (eleven weeks) → "Love Me Tender" (five weeks) (October 27, 1956) *The Beatles — "I Want to Hold Your Hand" (seven weeks) → "She Loves You" (two weeks) (March 21, 1964) → "Can't Buy Me Love" (five weeks) (April 4, 1964) *Boyz II Men — "I'll Make Love to You" (fourteen weeks) → "On Bended Knee" (six non-consecutive weeks) (December 3, 1994) *Puff Daddy — "I'll Be Missing You" (Puff Daddy and Faith Evans featuring 112) (eleven weeks) → "Mo Money Mo Problems" (The Notorious B.I.G. featuring Puff Daddy and Mase) (two weeks) (August 30, 1997) *Ja Rule — "Always on Time" (Ja Rule featuring Ashanti) (two weeks) → "Ain't It Funny" (Jennifer Lopez featuring Ja Rule) (six weeks) (March 9, 2002) *Nelly — "Hot in Herre" (seven weeks) → "Dilemma" (Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland) (ten non-consecutive weeks) (August 17, 2002) *OutKast — "Hey Ya!" (nine weeks) → "The Way You Move" (OutKast featuring Sleepy Brown) (one week) (February 14, 2004) *Usher — "Yeah!" (Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris) (twelve weeks) → "Burn" (seven weeks) (May 22, 2004) *Usher — "Burn" (one additional week) → "Confessions Part II" (two weeks) (July 24, 2004) *T.I. — "Whatever You Like" (five non-consecutive weeks) → "Live Your Life" (T.I. featuring Rihanna) (one week) (October 18, 2008) *T.I. — "Whatever You Like" (two additional weeks) → "Live Your Life" (T.I. featuring Rihanna) (four additional weeks) (November 15, 2008) *The Black Eyed Peas — "Boom Boom Pow" (twelve weeks) → "I Gotta Feeling" (fourteen weeks) (July 11, 2009) *James Harrison — "Cabaret" (three weeks) → "True Blood" (two weeks) Most Hot 100 entries *Glee Cast (207) *Elvis Presley (149) *Lil Wayne (120) *James Brown (91) *Jay-Z (80) *Ray Charles (74) *Aretha Franklin (73) *The Beatles (71) *Elton John (68) *Drake (65) Most top 40 singles *Elvis Presley (114) *Lil Wayne (64) *Elton John (58) *Glee Cast (51) *The Beatles (50) Most top 10 singles *Madonna (38) *Elvis Presley (36) *The Beatles (34) *Stevie Wonder (28) *Michael Jackson (28) *Elton John (27) *Janet Jackson (27) *Mariah Carey (27) *Rihanna (25) *Whitney Houston (23) *The Rolling Stones (23) Most number-one singles Most consecutive number-one singles Notes *"Gimme What I Don't Know (I Want)" is the current number-one. Harrison's run of six number ones includes his song "True Blood" that was never released but still reached number-one. Most number-one singles in a calendar year *The Beatles (6) – "I Want to Hold Your Hand", "She Loves You", "Can't Buy Me Love", "Love Me Do", "A Hard Day's Night", "I Feel Fine", (1964) *James Harrison (6) – "Recovery", "You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You", "Cabaret", "Take Back the Night", "True Blood", "Gimme What I Don't Know (I Want)", (2013) *The Beatles (5) – "I Feel Fine", "Eight Days a Week", "Ticket to Ride", "Help!", "Yesterday", (1965) *Elvis Presley (4) – "Heartbreak Hotel", "I Want You, I Need You, I Love You", "Hound Dog" / "Don't Be Cruel", "Love Me Tender", (1956) *Elvis Presley (4) – "Too Much", "All Shook Up", "(Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear", "Jailhouse Rock", (1957) *The Supremes (4) – "Come See About Me", "Stop! In the Name of Love", "Back in My Arms Again", "I Hear a Symphony", (1965) *Jackson 5 (4) – "I Want You Back", "ABC", "The Love You Save", "I'll Be There", (1970) *George Michael (4) – "Faith", "Father Figure", "One More Try", "Monkey", (1988) *Usher (4) – "Yeah!", "Burn", "Confessions Part II", "My Boo", (2004) *Rihanna (4) – "Rude Boy", "Love the Way You Lie", "What's My Name?", "Only Girl (In the World)", (2010) Album achievements Most number-one singles from one album Most top ten singles from one album Notes *Harrison's ''One Shot ''includes four songs that were never released but reached the top ten, and one that wasn't released but reached number one.